1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to a deposition substrate transferring unit, an organic layer deposition apparatus including the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same, and more particularly, to a deposition substrate transferring unit for depositing a deposition material at an exact location on a substrate, an organic layer deposition apparatus including the substrate transfer unit, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the substrate transfer unit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have wider viewing angles, better contrast characteristics, and faster response speeds than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer, disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed using various methods, one of which is an independent deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured using this deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) that has the same pattern as that of an organic layer to be formed is disposed in close contact with a substrate on which the organic layer is formed, and an organic layer material is deposited on the FMM to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
However, a deposition method using such an FMM presents challenges for manufacturing larger organic light-emitting display devices. For example, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern, which is not conducive to the fabrication of a high-definition pattern.